Shawn Flaherty
Background * D, member of PA House in 2006 * Won a special election to fill the seat of Jeff Habay in 2006. * PA House 30th * Lost in the general election in 2006. Insights General election, 2006, Race called a Toss-Up Shawn Flaherty, PA House 30, from Pittsburgh's northern suburbs. Flaherty, a Democrat, just won this seat a few months ago in a special election. This is close to a 50-50 district. The Republican, Randy Vulakovich, out-muscled two GOP primary opponents and said in mid-October 2006 that he had already knocked on more than 15,000 doors. Big regional political name versus extremely hard worker. Could be the closest race in the state. * Rep. Shawn Flaherty, D, Fox Chapel, who filled former Rep. Jeff Habay's unexpired term, is leaving office, too, but will not get a pension. Mr. Flaherty has served only seven months, not the three years required to be vested. Issues :Harvested December 1, 2006 Real property tax reform means leave no home behind. (headline) As a partner with the law firm of Woodruff, Flaherty, and Fardo, LLC, I helped local homeowners save over $50 million in their reassessments. I realized then that our property tax system was deeply flawed. That’s why I ran to become State Representative. Unfortunately, the savings I helped so may people realize are quickly diminishing as their local millage rates continue to creep up. We need to do much more to ensure that No Home Will Be Left Behind, and I need your help. When elected, I promised to put my years of experience as a property tax attorney to work in Harrisburg in order to bring meaningful property tax reform, and I developed a strong Property Tax Relief Plan along with experts form around the state. The plan proved too complex to pass in Harrisburg, however, so I have refined my plan in order to create synergy with my colleagues so we can pass a relief package soon. My amended plan will restructure the property tax system to completely eliminate school property taxes for all residents on their primary homesteads. This plan will create many beneficial effects, including a stronger local economy and increased property values. I know we’re on the right track with gaming reform, but gaming’s eventual benefits won’t be enough to create property tax relief. That’s why we need real property tax reform. With your help, we can make property tax reform Harrisburg’s top agenda item this session. We need to build consensus in order to get legislation created and passed; I think my plan is the one that makes the most sense, and I need your help to make it a reality. I welcome your thoughts and concerns on this issue. I look forward to your input. Shawn in the news Sept. 6 - Assessment chaos again in Allegheny County Rep. Shawn Flaherty said yesterday's Allegheny County Court ruling that once again changed the rules on Property Assessment tax appeal hearings will create chaos in the tax assessment procedure in Allegheny County. As of Sept. 5, Allegheny County school districts can argue current fair market value as assessments instead of using the previous 2002 base year system. The result will lead to what many experts within the assessment industry have called nothing short of "assessment chaos." Recent home purchasers will undoubtedly be assessed higher than the properties which have not sold, creating a complete lack of uniformity within the taxation system. “Judge R. Stanton Wettick, Jr.’s property assessment decision will raise serious questions about the uniformity of property tax assessments going forward,” Flaherty said. “This decision, I am sure, will be further litigated, costing taxpayers more money and putting stress on our community.” Flaherty has proposed what he calls the only real solution to the problem, abolishing school property taxes in their entirety. Aug. 23 - Flaherty Community Corps Works on Beautification Day in Shaler Rep. Shawn Flaherty and members of his Community Corps worked on a community beautification day in Shaler on Wednesday. Volunteers cleared weeds and planted flowers at the “Welcome to Shaler” sign on Route 8 in Shaler. Aug. 22 - Flaherty hosts local round table on health care Looking for ways to help small businesses and individuals afford health insurance, Rep. Flaherty hosted an informal roundtable discussion in Pittsburgh to examine ways to make health-care insurance for small businesses and individuals more affordable. “A roundtable discussion allowed us to delve deeper into the issue than a traditional hearing would,” Flaherty said. “It involved a frank discussion and give and take.” Aug. 3 - Flaherty, Costa announce state grant to fight ozone pollution State Reps. Shawn Flaherty and Paul Costa announced today that the Southwest Pennsylvania Ozone Action Partnership has been awarded a $119,400 state grant to help fight ozone pollution. The grant will be used to offer ozone education programs in Allegheny County as well as in Armstrong, Beaver, Butler, Fayette, Washington and Westmoreland counties. Flaherty, Shawn